Reliance
by wistfulwavess
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has come back home, fulfilling a promise he made to a certain someone. But, what the hell does he do now? I do not own Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

"Teme! Why didn't you send Garudo to let me know that you were coming home so soon? I would have thrown you a welcome back party!" Naruto bellowed.

"Yeah, Sasuke. Why didn't you let us know? We would have thrown you a great big party with tons of people. You know, with you being a party animal and all," Kakashi's eyes crinkled in amusement. His former sensei loved instigating matters, especiallyif  
it got a rise out of Sasuke.

"Hn, I don't need to give you a play-by-play, dobe," Sasuke scoffed.

"Are you home for good now, huh?"

The word _home_ hung in the air. Sasuke hadn't called it that since before his clan was murdered, but now the term seemed fitting.

"Aa. Just wanted to see what the Anbu exams are about. Who knows," Sasuke stated blankly, looking at the tall gates of Konoha.

"Oh?" Kakashi interjected, looking up from his book, genuinely curious

Sasuke shrugged lightly. He really didn't know where to begin with coming home, but taking the Anbu exams seemed like something that would ease him back into the the good graces of the village. _At least no one will be able to see my face_ , he thoughtcoldly.

Naruto was staring at Sasuke with a content smile on his face.

"Dobe, if you don't stop staring at me, I will kick your ass," Sasuke said dully.

Naruto's face lit up with anger, "HEY! Shut the hell up, teme, next time I hear-"

"Hey, why don't we go to that new BBQ place?" Kakashi said obliviously. "I've been wanting to try it, but I've been a bit tied up. My treat?"

"You know if you're paying, I won't turn down a free meal!" Naruto laughed evilly.

Kakashi nodded, "Alright, alright. Let's go, so we can miss the dinner rush."

As Naruto and Kakashi started towards the gates of Konoha, deep in conversation about pork flank versus pork ribs, Sasuke felt something tugging at his chest, which he quickly fought down. He stared at his former teacher and his best friend as Narutowaved  
his hands in the air, insisting pork ribs were the essence of all creation, as Kakashi looked at Naruto blankly, shaking his head.

Sasuke felt grateful; grateful for the fact that his friends had survived the war; well hell, everything since his abandonment of the village, really. Sasuke had begun to feel feelings that he hadn't felt since his clan was murdered. When Itachi died,  
/he gave Sasuke the opportunity to start over and enjoy life.

"Yo!"

"Teme! Ya coming?"

And Sasuke wasn't going to waste it.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"WELCOME HOME, SASUKE!"

Sasuke blanched.

This was by no means just Kakashi and the dobe.

This was the entire Rookie 9, Gai's team, and all their senseis.

Sasuke felt the feeling welling up inside again, threatening to spill out and turn into God knows what. Whatever it was, he pushed it down with a vengeance. He didn't expect this type of homecoming; he expected fire and pitchforks.

"Sasuke! The power of youth must have brought you home! Excellent!" cheered Lee.

"Come on, teme sit by me. We'll see if I can still beat you in an eating contest!" Naruto grinned.

Sasuke sat down by Naruto, still taking in the scene.

"How did you know I was coming back?" Sasuke muttered.

"TWO PLATES OF PORK RIBS HERE, CHEF!" Naruto bellowed to the serving counter, "Kakashi-sensei said that he heard word from a friend in the Hidden Rain that you were lurking especially close to our border, said you looked awfully conflicted," Naruto shrugged.

"Teacher's intuition," came Kakashi's reply from across the table. "I really thought you would be gone longer, truthfully."

Sasuke did, too. Honestly, his brother's sacrifice did more for him than his journey did.

The waiter came and began taking everyone else's orders. Sasuke took this as a opportunity to look around the room.

At the far end of the table, he saw Kiba with his dog, what was it's name... Akamaru? The dog had quadrupled in size, surely outweighing his master. Kiba was talking animatedly with his chopsticks, clacking them together. The poor recipient to all thiswas  
the bug guy, Shino. He seemed focus at looking at the menu, but his face seemed amused, albeit hard to tell because of his face coverings.

Next to them was Kurenai Yuhi, who was whispering to the Hyuga girl who was blushing and staring at Naruto. Kurenai seemed to be urging her to do something, but Sasuke didn't know what.

"I saw the _cutest_ necklace at the merchant the other day, Sai-kun. I wouldn't be mad if you got it for me, I mean-" Sasuke tuned out of that conversation. Ino Yamanaka would never change, he decided. Twirling her fingers through her long blondehair,  
she was telling her supposed rivetingstory to Sai. _My replacement_ , Sasuke thought bitterly. Getting a good look at him up close, Sasuke didn't see one similarity, except the dark features.

"Ugh. Choji, please slow down. I figured if we got here an hour before everyone else, you would be done eating by now," groaned Shikamaru. Sasuke had always liked Shikamaru, he was the least annoying of all the rookies. Choji, his glutinous friend however,was  
a different story.

"I _mrch_ -don't _chomp_ -get it, Shikamaru! If I didn't eat with everyone else, they would all feel uncomfortable! No need for that!"

 _BELLLCCHHH._

Disgusting. Sasuke digressed.

"Gai-sensei! What do you say that we run a celebratory _500_ laps around the village for Sasuke's return!" Lee shouted victoriously.

"Lee! Make it even better! You take TenTen on your back and I'll take Neji on mine! Plus ankle weights!" Gai grinned, thumb up in the air.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee cried, tears gleaming down his face, a look of adoration prominent on his features.

"What if I told you Ino and I are shopping tomorrow, huh?! You can't just ruin my day because of your celebratory bullshit!" TenTen fumed.

Neji Hyuga just shook his head, knowing it was a lost cause. When he felt Sasuke's gaze on him, he returned the favor, eyes boring into his. Sasuke had always had a problem with the Hyuga's attitude. _Egotistical,_ Sasuke thought. Their personalitieshad  
always clashed, both being alpha males and always ready to prove their strength, and both so stoic. There was a competition in Neji's eyes that pissed Sasuke off, frankly. What was there left to prove?

Sasuke returned his attention to Naruto. The question he had been wanting to ask, but wouldn't even allow himself to think since he had got to the village, was eating at him. It was like no one was going to answer the question, as if the unbalance wasn'teven  
an issue, or they didn't even care. He figured at least the loud mouthed Yamanka girl, or the idiotic, spandex-wearing taijutsu kid would say something about it. No use in beating around the bush, he might as well ask. Sasuke Uchiha drewa deep  
breath...

"Where is Sakura?"

 **A/N: Oooh, you thought Sasuke wasn't gonna ask, huh? The reviewer that guesses what Sakura is doing, gets a shoutout next chapter!**

 **Review, it's my lifeblood. :)**

 **xoxo,**

 **wistfulwavess**


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke's question hung in the air, unanswered.

He tried again.

"Where is Sakura?"

Kakashi met his gaze steadily, knowingly. His sensei always did know him quite well.

"Tsunade has been pestering Sakura to take on her own apprentice for some time now. Both being stubborn women, it took awhile, but Sakura finally caved. Remember Moegi, from the academy? She took her and they've been traveling and training since...What,about  
two months after Sasuke left?" Kakashi glanced at Naruto, who nodded.

Kakashi shrugged. "Either way, she sends her summons to check in with Tsunade every once in a while."

Sasuke was... Well, for lack of a better word, was baffled. He had imagined the first thing he saw when he returned to the village being pink hair and emerald eyes, welcoming him home with her grace and forgiveness that he knew so well, yet

didn't deserve or understand.

Chatter resumed at the table.

"Hey, teme," Naruto began, a piece of meat on his chopstick in mid air, skewered," don't worry. I talk to her every now and again. The last time being last week. She was in the Hidden Stone Village. She's fine."

"Hn," came Sasuke's guttural reply.

"So, Uchiha," came a deep baritone voice from down the length of the table, "I trust your journey was... Enlightening?"

Damn him, Neji Hyuga. He didn't know when to quit.

"I don't see how it's any of your business," Sasuke stated in a clipped tone.

Silence, yet again.

"Dobe, I'm heading home."

"Teme! No, we haven't even had dessert yet!" The blonde whined.

"Yes, please do stay," a feminine voice near the head of the table said.

Sasuke looked up to see Tsunade and Shizune and their ugly little pig friend clutched tightly to Shizune's chest.

"Sorry I'm late, I have a clone back at the office doing paperwork. Waiter! Can I get 4 glasses of sake? Oh, wait! Make it five, one for you, Shizune!" Tsunade laughed.

"Mi'lady, don't you think you should slow down on the alcohol? We still have hours of paperwork..." Shizune mused.

"Nonsense! We are here to celebrate! Besides, the brat needs to celebrate some," Tsunade turned her gaze to Sasuke, "I haven't even decided his punishment yet," she said sickly sweet.

Sasuke grunted.

The waiter brought the drinks, placing one beside everyone's plate.

"Drink up, Shizune! We have a long night ahead of us! Who's feeling the after party-"

Suddenly, Tsunde's face contorted into a warm smile, seeing something everyone else could not; her face was in a trance-like state.

"Baa-chan?" Naruto poked the sannin in the head. _Poke, poke._

Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation, smacking the blonde's hand.

"My clonebeat me to it,it's already drunk," Tsunade said thoughtfully, smile plastered to her face. "And it's headed straight here with it's drinking buddy."

The door to the restaraunt opened,the cool night air tickling theback of Sasuke's neck.

Loud talking and giggling ensued.

"You know, for a clone, you can handle your liquor quite well," a voice trilled, clearly drunk.

Three figures rounded the corner and came to the table.

Emerald eyes met Sasuke's.

There was no emotion from her.

For the second time that night, Sasuke thought to himself, _What the hell?_

 _0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

If you had told Sakura Haruno that besides her drunken shishou's clone, the first person she would see when she came home would be Sasuke Uchiha, she would have laughed in your face.

Avengers need time. Avengers need space. Avengers need longer than a year to sort out their issues.

Seeing him there, sitting at a BBQ restaraunt with all her friends, it felt awkward, out of place.

Sakura Haruno was smart; she had had a year to formulate a plan in the event she saw him.

She didn't let her eyes settle onto his eyes for long, she glanced around the table and sought an empty seat: far from the Uchicha.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Naruto tackled Sakura, who in turn in her drunken state, bumped Moegi, who in turn bumped into the clone of Tsunade who disappeared with a _POOF._

"Damn, I was really starting to like her, too," Sakura muttered into Naruto's puffy orange jacket.

Sakura pushed away from Naruto, grinning widely. She was really starting to feel the alcohol now.

"Why is everyone so quiet? This seems to be a party, so why aren't we partying?" The pink haired woman grabbed one of Tsunade's four sake glasses, downing it, and slammedit on the table.

"Let's get started, eh?" She said with her eyebrow cocked, grin on her features.

All the while, she felt a dark gaze from across the table, full of questions. Questions she wasn't ready for yet.

 **A/N:** ah ha! Just wanted to throw something a little different in there. Cause I think Moegi is adorable, she reminds me of little Sakura to a degree. Also, Neji is still alive (obviously). I couldn't have him dead in my fic, my little  
/heartcouldn't take it. :(

No one guessed, so sorry no shout outs! I'll have more challenges along the way, though! Thanks for all the love!

Xoxo,

Wistfulwavess


	3. 2

Sasuke was fuming.

He heard a great peal of laughter from the end of the table, where all the women had somehow migrated to, questioning Sakura and Moegi about their travels.

"And then, I said 'sir, you have heart burn from that curry you ate, you're not having a heart attack!' "Sakura laughed.

Feminine laughter ensued.

"Tch."

Sasuke felt eyes on him. Very observant eyes.

"If you wish to speak with her so bad, why don't you man up and walk over there?"

The raven haired man narrowed his eyes at Neji.

"Who the hell says I want to talk to her?" Sasuke scoffed offhandedly.

"Your body language speaks volumes, Uchicha," Neji smirked.

"Uh. Hey! Who wants to have a drinking contest! I'm ready to get _trashed_!" Naruto intervened.

"If you don't step up and make a move, trust me, there's more than one man vying for Sakura's attention; and will do what it takes to get it," Neji stated, meeting Sasuke's gaze evenly.

It clicked. Even though he had to come out and just state it, Sasuke got it. Neji was interested in Sakura. _Tch, too bad she only has eyes for me, always has._

Sasuke merely look atNeji heatedly.

"I don't need advice from you, or anyone for that matter, regarding my personal affairs. Whether they involve Sakura or not," Sasuke retorted.

"Alright guys," Kakashi said, "we're here to celebrate. Now we have two of our own that have come home. Drink up, no missions tomorrow!" He raised his glass.

Hands went up around the guys at the endof the table, glasses in hand. Sasuke gingerly raised his glass, peering over the rim to stare at Hyuga, who just so happened to be staring right back, expressionless.

Sasuke felt like this wasn't the last time he would have a stare down with those white eyes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sakura felt good. She felt the tips of her fingers and toes tingle from the influx of alcohol.

She looked to her right and saw Moegi laughing about something with Tenten.

Sakura smiled to herself.

She was glad to see the young kunoichi having fun with the older girls; she knew Moegi was nervous about hanging with them. She was so much like Sakura had been at her age: insecure and eager to please.

 _"Look, I already told you. I have things I want to accomplish right now. An apprentice just isn't what I need," Sakura explained for the umpteenth time, exasperated._

 _"I'm not getting any younger, Sakura. I know if I don't pester you about it now while I'm alive, you'll never take on an apprentice. Thus, my teachings will die with you," Tsunade said dramatically, clutching her heart._

 _"Oh, God. Please, spare me," Sakura groaned._

 _Tsunade's face took on a look of seriousness._

 _"Really, though. I don't want to see your potential wasted. You have so much to teach."_

 _Sakura heaved a great dramatic sigh._

 _"Okay._ My _choosing, though," Sakura demanded._

 _Tsunade nodded, eyes pleased._

Sakura had found Moegi a few days later, sitting at the training grounds by herself, crying. Moegi said that she felt like she wasn't ever strong enough. Sakura knew then that she had to help her; she had felt the same way growing up and if she could  
/help it, no one would have to feel that way.

"Sak, 'nother drink?" Ino slurred, extending the pitcher of sake.

Sakura held out her cup as Ino poured.

When the foam settled, she gulped half the glass.

There was a clink of glasses at theother end of the table. The guys had just toasted, all bottoms up in big gulps.

"Let's go to my house!" Naruto shouted to the table, wiping his mouth with his jacket sleeve. So appealing.

"Yeah, let's all go relax and reminsce," Kakashi said, smile on his face.

"Orrrr," Naruto drawled, "we could all drink some more and play truth or dare," a sly look came across the blonde's face as his eyes strayed to the girl's end of the table.

Hinata all but fainted.

"Well, if you were wanting to kill Hinata, you damn near did," Sakura said, taking a napkin and fanning the girl, urging her to to stay conscious.

"I say we go! We haven't all got together like this in a long time," Kiba input.

"Besides, I'm inviting _Konohamaru_ to come. It'll be fun," Naruto said, sneaking a peek at Moegi.

"Shishou, I think it would be fun!" Moegi exclaimed to Sakura, her cheeks pink tinged.

Sakura groaned and looked at Moegi's hopeful face. She deserved to go after all her hard work and she knewshe wouldn't go without her teacher.

"Alright," Sakura sighed as Moegi beamed.

"Well, come on then! Kakashi-sensei, pay the tab and let's goooo!" Naruto proclaimed loudly.

A large _thud_ came from Kakashi as he fainted.

 **A/N: Sorry I ended it kind of abruptly! Just had to find a place to stop. This chapter was just kind of there except for the Neji-Sasuke confrontation. Next chapter we'll get a little SasuSaku action and maybe SakuNeji? Hehe, I know I'm evil.**

 **Let me know what you all are feeling!**

 **Xoxo, wistfulwavess**


	4. 4

Sakura woke with a pulsing headache. _Damn,_ she thought. _One too many sakes last night, that's for sure._

She looked around; trash littered the floor of the small apartment: bottles, wrappers, and cans. Bodies laid about the room, some snoring loudly, others you wouldn't be able to tell they were alive, save the small rise and fall of their chest.

Sakura sat up, hand to her forehead trying to alleviate the pressure. Moegi and Konohamaru were on the futon, a tangle of arms and legs. Sakura smiled. _Ahh. Young love._

Sakura walked to the small table by the door where a jumbled mess of keys and wallets lay. She sorted through them as quiet aspossible, trying not to wake her friends. When she finally found her keys, she quietly slipped out the door, locking itbehindher.

The heat of the day had already set in. _How late did I sleep in?_ Sakura wondered. She froze as she heard footsteps approaching behind her.

"Sakura."

Sakura turned to see Sasuke, hands in his pockets and hair tousled from sleep. He looked fine as hell.

"Sasuke."

His gaze was foreign to his features. He looked clueless.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

She honestly didn't expect him to be so outright and ask. Hell, she didn't even expect a response at all.

Sakura feigned a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

His features went from clueless to annoyed. Ten seconds flat.

"What the hell do you mean? I promised I would come back for you. I come back and you won't even look at me? What is going on?"

Sakura was breathless. This was the most she had ever heard Sasuke speak. Well, except when he was talking about his brother. She had to think of an excuse quick.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't realize I was ignoring you. What was it you wanted to talk about?"

His eyebrow quirked in surprise as ifhe didn't expect the answer to be that simple. Smart man.

"Let's get breakfast," Sasuke demanded.

Sakura's heart raced. Her twelve year old self would have died from excitement.

"Sure," she said indifferently.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted taking off in front of her, expecting her to follow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What can I get for you kids today?" The waitress at the small diner asked, gum smacking.

"Tomato and egg sandwich. Coffee. Black," Sasuke stated, not even glancing at the menu.

Impressive. The man knew what hewanted.

"I'll just have chocolate chip pancakes. Chocolate milk, please."

"You got it, doll," the waitress smiled, grabbing the menus.

"You order like a child," Sasuke stated, his gaze focused solely on her.

"What? I like chocolate. Chocolate helps hangovers," she reasoned.

"I bet you're really hungover, judging by how much you drank last night," Sasuke continued.

Honestly, Sakura had no recollection of the night before. After the restaurant, she blanked.

"How much.. How much did I drink?"

"Enough," came his reply, with a slight edge to it.

Sakura groaned.

Sasuke's face hardened.

"What's up with you and Hyuga?"

"Hinata? She's my best friend. I'm working on getting her with Naruto, but don't tell-"

"No, idiot. Neji," Sasuke said impatiently.

Anyone else calling her an idiot would have pissed her off. Her twelve year old self just went from being elated to crushed. That's why Sakura decided to answer differently.

"Neji? Nothing, I haven't even really talked to him in a long time. He sent me a letter after I left, but I lost it when Moegi and I were ambushed in Iwa and never read it."

"Here we go! One tomato and egg sandwich, and black coffee! Chocolate chip pancakes and a chocolate milk for the lady! Anything else I can get for you guys?"

"No," Sasuke said curtly, his eyes never leaving Sakura's.

Sakura broke his gaze to add, "Thank you," with a smile to the waitress.

Sakura grabbed the syrup, dousing it generously on her pancakes.

"Do you want some pancakes with your syrup?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura almost burst out laughing. Who knew Sasuke Uchiha had a sense of humor? She held back her laugh, only granting him a small smile.

"Eat up!" She cheered, spearing a piece of pancake.

"Hn." Sasuke picked up his sandwich, taking a bite.

The rest of the meal passed rather silently, them both eating. Sakura looked out the window at the busy street, while Sasuke's eyes never left her.

When she grabbed her wallet to pay, she was surprised when Sasuke scoffed, pushing her hands away before grabbing his own and paying the bill.

"Really, Sasuke you didn't have to pay. I make good money at the hospital, I'm fully capable," she mused.

"Don't care."

They walked onto the busy street, side by side. Sakura got plenty of death glares from fan girls when Sasuke held the door open for her.

"Forehead!"

"Pig. What's up?" Sakura grinned as her friend approached them.

"Since you and Sasuke have been gone," Ino jerked her thumb in Sasuke's direction beside Sakura, "I'm sure you forgot, but tonight is the Harvest Festival. You guys coming?"

"No..." Sakura said.

"Yes," Sasuke stated.

Sakura and Sasuke exchanged looks.

"Why aren't you going?" He inquired.

"Well, my house has been empty since before I even left. Gotta clean out the cobwebs," she joked as she playfully punched Sasuke in the arm, the same way Naruto did.

Sasuke's gaze was infuriated again.

"Why do-"

"Sakura-chan," came a low baritone voice.

The small group turned to see Neji Hyuga, hands stuck in his pockets, small grin on his face.

 _Deja vu._

He walked his way to the group leisurely, eyes locked on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing tonight?" Neji asked.

"Oh, you know, just-"

"Going to the Harvest Festival with me," Sasuke stated, stepping towards the Hyuga.

 _Sheesh,_ Ino thought. _Good luck, Sak._

"Well, hey I'll see you all at the festival tonight! I have to cover my mom at the shop!" Ino waved as she walked down the street.

"Ino, wait!" Sakura called.

"Bye, Forehead!"

 _Great._

"So, you're going with the Uchiha?" Neji questioned, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I-"

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto bellowed.

"I SWEAR, IF I GET INTERRUPTED ONE MORE TIME! What do you want, Naruto?" Sakura ground out.

"Oh, nothing. I was just coming to say hi," he shrugged.

Sakura face went blank with irritation.

"I'm going home now," she said tautly.

She turned around to Neji and Sasuke, glaring at them to clear the way. They both stepped aside without a secondthought, Sakura may be different, but her anger was still the same and unrivaled at that.

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura lazily threw a hand in the air in recognition, her back to them.

Sasuke turned to Neji, a sneer on his face.

"This means nothing, Uchiha. I will alsosee her later tonight," Neji said coldly.

 _Over my dead body,_ Sasuke chuckled darkly.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Totally been updating on my phone at work,** ** _shhh._** **Btw, if the words all smush together, it's because of the app. It doesn't like me. :( so what did you all think? Enough testosterone? Hehe, I love it. :)**

 **Sorry about the chapter titles, by the way. Does anyone know how to edit those? Till next time!**

 **Xoxo, wistfulwavess**


End file.
